Jenny Sheldon Love on
by SheldonOswaldLee
Summary: Starts right after the last Chapter of Jenny Sheldon Continuum! (old stuff of mine -actually from 2008 but it's not on ff yet so ...)
1. Chapter 1

Starts right after the last Chapter of Jenny Sheldon Continuum!

….

Sheldon focused her face to speak strong and clear; "Jennifer Wakemann I promise I will love you forever, if I can, if you just let me know; will you love me forever too? Whill you be my wife?"

"Yes Shell, I promise I will!" Jenny said, kissing him deap. Then Sheldon could feel somethink, fluids exactly came from Jennys mouth and entering his own, he could feel them running to his inner organs and his whole buddy, he couldn't breath any more and cuts off the kiss.

"What was that?" he could hardly manage to say.

"I addet my nanite blood into your body" Jenny explains, they can rapair your systems just like they can repair my, even with some other ressources, based on your physiologie, but from now on you will not age again! So you can love me forever!" Jenny smiled happylie.

"And I will!" Sheldon explaines, starting a deep, kiss whitch nerver seems to end for them both!

Sheldon ran his hands to her neck, while Jenny starts leaning in the kiss. Now she realy gets wild, Sheldon thought while Jenny covers his whole Face with kisses and kisses.

Jenny sits down Sheldons grey jeans and starts to gently take off his hoody and realy tears his shirt apart, kisssing him down from his neck following the upper part of his body to his trousers.

Sheldon moans in pleasure, while Jenny slip out of her battle armor with touching two little clips on der top and skird, starting to remove his trousers as well.

"Hmajen, hmmmmmmmmmm! Je.. Jenny .. n.. NO!" Sheldon starts, trieing to talk, while moaning coeval.

"Whats wrong?" Jenny asked confused, worrieing herself, maybe she was too fast, leaning in her own feelings who are realy free for the first moment in her entire live.

"We can't do THAT" Sheldon explains more blushing than Jenny could ever imagin he had in the past.

"Why not?" she asked him woundering that he's still not passing out.

"Well .. we hm, ähm ... we're not, i mean not married until now and so what whould your mom think, or our friends and hmmmmmmmmmmm!" Sheldon starts while Jenny just cut him off with a kiss.

"Thats realy sweet Shel, but didn't you forget somethink?" Jenny asked, while his confused face tells her that he isn't getting i out!

Jenny slams her hand to her head; "Oh lord of the geeks, Shel, since you were a captain, even of a space pirate crew, you have the intergalactic right to marry whomever wherever, even yourself!" Jenny explains. Right she get the point and she realy was right, since ha was captin this was his damn right!

Right now Sheldon was getting one of this moments wehen he was everyone, from Silvester Stallone to Arnold Schwarzenegger, or even the Silver Shell himself, but everythink else then the little Geek everyone knows, as hestarts speaking very strong, focused on her;

"So then Sheldon Oswald Lee" he starts talking to himself "will you marry the lovely girl sitting next to you known as XJ9 aka Jeniffer Wakeman?" then he adjusts his voice; "YES I WILL!" witch makes Jenny looking a little confuesed;  
"And you Jennifer Wakeman, will you you marry the lovely boy sitting next to you known as Sheldon Oswald Lee?" Sheldon asked, whuile Jenny is still a little confused "Hm, well yes, YES I mean!" she calls out, proudly.

"Then, it is decided, you're husband and wife noWwww …..!" again Jenny cuts Sheldon off with a kiss, now he couldn't stop her anymore, he hasn't enough power to do, neither he want.

"Kiss each other?" Jenny asked giggeling while Sheldon nodded.

"Yeah!" Sheldon replied!


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiss each other?" Jenny asked giggeling while Sheldon nodded.

"Yeah!" Sheldon replied!

Right then he starts to kiss HIS Jenny passionately with his lips. While they whidely kiss each other Jenny pushes Sheldon down on his bed! Kissing whiledly Sheldon shakes, havily focused in not getting faintig.

While Sheldon only still has his shorts on, Jenny removes her metal bra, showing him her plastic b-cup breast, allowing him to touch, to kiss them!

And sinse she had nerve endings the pleasure was unbeleavable, even better then all the kissing before.

Jenny moans in pleasure, as her chest opens and a display screen with her mom on it cames out;

"Exjaynien! I .." Nora shoutet right before she looks around and (and Jenny and Sheldon too) blushes ".. well never mind! He,he! Just keep on .. having fun" now Norene grinned "you twoo!" before she cut off and the monitor once again split in Jennys chest again!

"Now that was very humilating!" Jenny says still a little angry on her mother on the other way she didn't say anythink bad, maybe Norene wasn't as oldschool as Jenny thought before.

"Where did we .." Sheldon startet, while Jenny said "Stop?" and kissed him passionately again. Now her little geeky friend starts to explore her entire body with his hands.

Of corse he did before, when he gaves her an update or some other stuff she needid, but he never looked at her, neither toutched her the way he does now! It was unbeleavable, her hydraulic-joint doesnt feel like real bones and her plastic skin doesn't feel like human one, but Sheldon doesn't care about such stuff. Her engine keeps her at an likeable body temperature and for Sheldon she was all the way perfect, just the way she was, better than anythink or anyone other ever could be!

Now sheldon gently switches their positions, with him now on top he starts to kiss the love of his live all down from her lips to her belly botton bolt, making her moan in pleasure. He bedew every corner of her body with small kisses, making her feel hevenly, like he already does!

They move around each other kissing whildley, feeling happyer than ever before in their live!

"Whait a second" Sheldons mind thought, if his pearents came home from work every second this whould get even more humilating then Jennys mom calling earlier.

"Don't move Jenn, I'm right back!" Sheldon explained, while he hurries to the door to lock it!

Once sure no one will interuppt now Sheldon just grinns to Jenny, who smiles back weird, smacking him to the ground by her snake-extended arm neck him beck toward bed!

They smile at eatch other, starting to kiss again, right as a Siren shoots out of Jennys head and starts to yelp, it must be another asteroid attack Jenny thought.

"I'm sorry Shel but i realy have to go, see you later!" Jenny shoutet right as she broke through the Ceiling and shoots away, leaving Sheldon alone in his room!

...


	3. Chapter 3

They smile at eatch other, starting to kiss again, right as a Siren shoots out of Jennys head and starts to yelp, it must be another asteroid attack Jenny thought.

"I'm sorry Shel but i realy have to go, see you later!" Jenny shoutet right as she broke through the Ceiling and shoots away, leaving Sheldon alone in his room!

'Well i'm not satisfied with a marryage all on us two alone, i own her a real marriage with flowers, a buffet and all that stuff' Sheldon thought all alone as he looked after her.

'Also i should help her with these Asteroids, all the nanites in my blood should make me better or stronger and i will never know how much exactly if i don't test it!' Sheldon pounders as he stands up and runs right after his Jennifer.

I the skie over Tremoton a few explosions were seen when Jenny blows up some asteroids. Sheldon looked at a blue flash that must be his love, too fast for the human eye to realy see every move she was making.

'Okey, you're asked Shel' thougt Sheldon by his own, not rely sure how to use his new nanitet powers, if he even had any. "Up up and away" shoutet Sheldon jumping in the air and falling back again. "Okay that didn't work, hmh ... till infinity and beyond .." he shouted again smashing harder to the ground after this jump then the last time.

"Ouch! Damn, how do i aktivate any nanite powers i shoul'd have?!" Sheldon questioned himself as he got an idea; "Excelsior!" he shoutet right through the sky and soon transformed into the Silver Shel.

His jetpacks shoots him right after Jenny and his blasters were helping her to destroy the last Asteroids, he feels strong, he feels fast he feels like a true super hero for the first time in his live and at least he coul'd compare with Jenny's powers by it's own.

"Nice move Shel ..." Jennifer starts after they landet safety at Tremorton Park ",,, but didn't the Silver Shel was destroyed after the fight with the Cluster, when did you had the Time to repair it?!" she woundert.

"Well let's just say i've managed it!" he smiled leaning in to kiss her. This was one of the greatest moment's in Sheldons live, he was a hero, a true hero -even if only Jenny, Mrs. Wakeman, Brad and Tuck knew the truth about the Silver Shel.

For the frst time the crouwd celebrates himself as much as a hero as they do to Jenny, not as the pathetic replacement the Silver Shel was once when he destroied more of the Town then the evil guys.

A parade trou town, another Date with Jenny that day and Sheldon Oswald Lee became teh happiest guy in the world. But somethink wasn't right he felt pain deep inside hisself, as he goes to sleep that night on the Couch at Mrs. Wakemans Lab -cause it was actually too late to go home and Mrs. Wakeman didn't allowed him to sleep at Jennys's room when she's out of the house on a space trip.

He waked up that night in horrible pain, feeling as if somethink was eating himself right from the inside and barely managed to get the corridor to Jennys rome to ask her for help, as he collapsed ...


	4. Chapter 4

A parade trou town, another Date with Jenny that day and Sheldon Oswald Lee became teh happiest guy in the world. But somethink wasn't right he felt pain deep inside hisself, as he goes to sleep that night on the Couch at Mrs. Wakemans Lab -cause it was actually too late to go home and Mrs. Wakeman didn't allowed him to sleep at Jennys's room when she's out of the house on a space trip.

He waked up that night in horrible pain, feeling as if somethink was eating himself right from the inside and barely managed to get the corridor to Jennys rome to ask her for help, as he collapsed ...

Jenny woke up earlier this morning, well this night because she still had a connection to her naites in Sheldons blood. She runns out of her room searchign for Sheldon and knowing somethink was wrong as she falls right over him.

"Sheldon, what just happened?!" she asked pusseld and nervous seeing how bad he looks, then as he didn't had the strange to speak she realised. The nanites her mother gave her, where helping her reparing herself the same way they were helping Sheldon to stay in his young, not hurt body.

After a while Sheldon woke up on Jenny's bed, feeling strange, realy strange, but at lest mutch better; "Jenny, what happened?!"

"Oh Sheldon I'm so sorry. I should've told you earlier, but the nanites need a lot of material to reproduse and keep on their work!" Jenny explains.

"Material, what Material?!" Sheldon asked pusseld, when Jenny speaks on; "Well they need Iron to work and if they don't get enought ..."

" ... they take it directly out of the blood they're swimming in, in much bigger amount it's inside me, making me sick to death!" Sheldon figures out by hisself.

"Right ..." Jenny said " ... so you've to eat more iron-bearing, or just ..." Jenny said smiling,

"Just what?! Sheldon woundered, as Jenny places a iron ingot right on his arm, sooner Sheldon coul'd ask what she was doing it was absorbed by the nanites in littl portions right trough his skin.

"Amasing!" Sheldon gasped, fascinated and scared at the same time. "By the way, how was it actually possible that i transformed into Silver Shel?!" he woundered.

"Well the nanites build it out of the iron inside you, but since it isn't enought i think they just build the weapons and movement parts and not the whole armor!" Jenny explanes, not realy sure by her own how they actually know how the Silver Shel is designed.

"So, since we both up this late what shoul'd we do?!" Jenny asked stroking Sheldons hair in her hand and smiling brightly.

"How about a movie, i've got; -attack of the zombie teenage killer plants 4- in my back!" he said all happily, while Jenny rolled her eyes, she knows how absurd and freaky these potatoe zombies looket, but at least it was kind of fun to watch such movies with her boyfriend - Sheldon by the way enjoied these kind of films very much.

After tree hours of zombi killer plant who where hunting more or less helpless teenagers both where fell asleep deeply- well Sheldon was asleep and Jenny was recharging her batteries simulating sleep in he sleep mode.

When she awakes in the morning heldon lies in her arms resting his head onto her shoulder and smiling deeply in his sleep as Sheldon hugged Jenny closer and she rests her hand upon his head, waiting for him to awake

...


	5. Chapter 5

After tree hours of zombi killer plant who where hunting more or less helpless teenagers both where fell asleep deeply- well Sheldon was asleep and Jenny was recharging her batteries simulating sleep in he sleep mode.

When she awakes in the morning heldon lies in her arms resting his head onto her shoulder and smiling deeply in his sleep as Sheldon hugged Jenny closer and she rests her hand upon his head, waiting for him to awake

...

Finally after a few hours Sheldon awakes right before Jenny. That allowed him to make breakfest for her; a cup of oil with a plate of screws while Sheldon makes a simple sandwitch for himself and Dr. Norene Wakeman.

It was very early in the morning and Mrs. Wakeman awaked from the noise in the kitchen. She had expected Jenny to be up this early but not Sheldon – she even didn't know that he spend the night at her home.

For a moment after Dr. Wakeman entered the kitchen there was deep silence. With a smile on his face Sheldon brake the silence with a friendly:  
"Good morning Nora!" to the Dr. but Mrs. Wakeman was not so happy to be called Nora even by her potential son-in-law.  
"At least it is Mrs. Wakeman for you Sheldon, well at least for some time!" she said with a smile. It was not that she didn't respekt her pupil, she new his brilliant skills in robotics, but she also wantet to make sure he was all honest to her and her daughter, like every mother. It wasn't that she didn't love Jenny or beleaved the rumors about Sheldon beeing just technophile, but she also didn't want her daughters heart to breake in pieces by anybody.

"So ähm Sheldon, I'm not sure how to say this right. Are you … I mean are you all head over heals for my daughter, love at first sight you know?!" Norene asked a little cary about this kind of conversation herself.

"I'm not sure if I understand, I mean isn't it clear that I truly love her from the bottom of my heard?" Sheldon aksed a little confused "I mean I risked my life for her, even when the Cluster had me captured … even when they tell me they can crank Jennys out innumerable just for myself!"

"So I think everyone is wrong with you then, thinking you're just technophile or somethink like that, I mean you coul'd easily make your own Jenny nearly the same way you build the Silver Shell?" Norene asked still a little disbelieving, like every good mother.

"I may be good at robotics, but building Jenny isn't the same as winning her heard, i mean even a exact duplicate isn't the real Jenny inside!" Sheldon said confident, earning a hug from Nora.

"I think i don't get it Dr. Wakeman?" Sheldon said confused, as Nora hugged him deaply.  
"Just welcome in the family son-in-law!" Nora said, still hugging him as a tear run down her eye.

Right the Jenny entered the room, her batteries now full recharged.  
"Did i just miss something?" she asked surprised not knowing her sientist mother was this familiar to someone outside her family.


End file.
